Cousinly Love A JONAS story
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When nicks faviorte cousin kelsey comes to visit she would rather do things with Stella and Macy how will nick take it...please review and tell me if u like it
1. The arrival of Kelsey

(Nick, Stella, Joe and Kevin are sitting in front of TV there's a little girl hugging a little boy)

Joe: Yea our cousin Kelsey is pretty amazing

Nick: That's only cause she always gave you a popsicle every single time we went to her house…everyone knows I'm her favorite cousin

Stella: Yea most of these videos she's playing with you

Nick: Yea when I was little Joe and Kevin were always mean to me so every time I got up set I would run over to her house she could always make me feel better

Stella: She sounds nice I can't wait to meet her

Nick: I can't wait till Thursday I haven't seen her since we left New Jersey

(scene changes to the door opening about 7:00 in the morning the boys dad walks in)

Dad: Well here we are kels

( a girl about Joe's age comes in the door with a rolling suit case a blue jean backpack)

Kelsey: Thanks for picking me up Uncle Tom

Dad: No problem for my favorite niece

Kelsey: Awww…(gives him a hug) So where's my favorite cousin's

Dad: Their probley still asleep go on up their the first door to the right

Kelsey: (going up the stairs) thanks

(she walks into the boys bedroom where their still sleeping she walks over to Joe's bed)

Kelsey: Joe (no response so she leans in closer) Jooooeeee…

Joe: (half asleep) 5 more minutes mom

Kelsey: JOE !!

Joe: What…woooo…(he rolls of the side off the bed)

Kelsey: Hey (leans over the side of the bed)

Joe: KELSEY !! (as they stand up he gives her a hug) I haven't seen you in forever

Kelsey: I know I've missed ya'll so much (looks around) nice place

Joe: Thanks

Kelsey: So I need your help with a little mission

Joe: Ewww…I love our mission's

Kelsey: So here's what were going to do (whispers in his ear)

Joe: Sweet

(scene changes to Joe and Kelsey standing on either side of Nicks bed)

Kelsey: (puts a pan of water beside nicks head) ok go

Joe: (starts tickling Nick under the chin with a feather) this is going to be sweet

Kelsey: (laughing) Yea it's always fun playing tricks on my favorite little cousin Nicky it's even funnier playing them on you

(Joe gives her a look)

Kelsey: Jus keep tickling the boy

Joe: fine (starts to tickle him even more)

Nick: (tilts his head to the side)(half asleep) go away (rolls over into the water and wakes up suddenly) Woo…what was that ??

(Joe and Kelsey just start laughing)

Nick: hahaha…very funny (looks over at Kelsey) KELS !!!

Kelsey: HEY NICKY !!! (gives him a hug)

Kevin: (walks across the room) hey what's all the yelling for

Kelsey: Hey Kevin

Kevin: Hey little cuz (she gets up and gives him a hug)

Joe: We'll we better be getting ready if were going to meet Stella and Macy at the mall

Kelsey: What…who ??

Joe: You can come with us

Kelsey: Ok


	2. Hanging with Stella and Macy

**(scene changes to the boys and Kelsey walking into the mall Stella and Macy are sitting on a bench at the entrance)**

**Stella: (stands up) Hey guys **

**Macy: What's up ??**

**Stella: (looks over and sees Kelsey) and you most be Kelsey I'm Stella**

**Kelsey: Well it's nice to meet you Stella**

**Macy: And I'm Macy**

**Kelsey: Nice to meet you too Macy**

**Stella: We've heard so much about you**

**Macy: Yea the boys have been talking about you visiting for weeks **

**Kelsey: All good I hope**

**Nick: (walks over giving her a half hug) Always **

**Kelsey: Awww…thank you Nicky**

**Macy & Stella: NICKY ??**

**Nick: Hey she is the only one that is allowed to call me that **

**Joe: What ever you say Nicky **

**Nick: Ok Joey **

**Joe: Quite no ones supposed to know that**

**Stella: Well lets get going we have a lot of shopping to do **

**(Scene changes to the girls walking out of the mall wearing new outfits Kevin, Nick and Joe come walking out behind each loaded down with bags)**

**Nick: So Kelsey I was thinking maybe you and I could play guitar hero together when we get back home like we used to**

**Kelsey: Well Nicky that sounds super fun but Stella and Macy invited me to Macy's house for manicures **

**Nick: (kinda disappointed) well ok **

**Kelsey: I promise I'll play it with you tomorrow night ok little buddy**

**Nick: Yea I guess so **

**Kelsey: Tell your mom and dad I'll be home around 11:00 **

**Joe: Ok well here's a key to the house we'll leave the light on**

**Kevin: and remember your sleeping in Nicks bed and he's sleeping with Joe**

**Kelsey: Ok I'll see ya'll in the morning bye (moving towards Macys car)**

**Joe, Kevin &Nick : Bye**

**(Scene changes to Kelsey standing at the door about 11:30 at night talking to Stella)**

**Kelsey: Stella thank you so much for bringing me home**

**Stella: No problem**

**Kelsey: I had so much fun tonight**

**Stella: So did I **

**Kelsey: Can't wait for tomorrow the movies going to be awesome I've been **

**waiting forever to see land of the lost **

**Stella: I know me too**

**Kelsey: Well I'll see you tomorrow**

**Stella: k bye**

**Kelsey: Byes (closes the door) oh I am so tired (starts to walk upstairs)**

**(Scene changes to the boys room Joe and Kevin are in bed and Nick is sitting fast asleep in front of the TV)**

**Kelsey: Awww… (leans over) Nicky (starts shacking his shoulder) wake up it's 11:30 **

**Nick: (moves and slowly opens his eyes) Hey **

**Kelsey: Watcha doin**

**Nick: I was waiting for you to get home**

**Kelsey: (confused) Why ??**

**Nick: I was waiting up to see if you wanted to watch midnight madness **

**Kelsey: oh my gosh they still have that**

**Nick: Yea every night on WGN **

**Kelsey: Well I don't know I'm really tired and you've already been asleep**

**Nick: But the only have it on Thursday nights **

**Kelsey: Well I guess just let me go put on my night clothes **

**Nick: Ok **

**(Scene changes to the next morning Nick and Kelsey are both asleep in front of the TV in a big blanket)**

**Stella: (reach's out and taps Kelsey on the shoulder) Kels **

**Kelsey: (wakes up) Huh…wah Stella what time is it **

**Stella: Almost ten**

**Kelsey: oh my gosh we have to go if were going to catch the movie (looks over at Nick) we most have fell asleep while we were watching down periscope last night…hum…I'll just let him sleep (covers him up with the blanket) just let me get ready and we'll get going **

**Stella: ok **

**So here is the second chapter of Cousinly Love so let me know watcha think chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Jealousey

(Scene changes to Nick sliding down fire pole and into the kitchen were his parents, Joe and Kevin are at)

Nick: Hey has anyone seen Kelsey

Joe: Nope

Kevin: Hey what's that on your head (reach's up and pulls a sticky note of Nick's head) guy's I have gone to see land of the lost with Stella and Macy

Nick: (frustrated) she's been hanging out with Stella and Macy every second since she got here

Joe: Somebody's jealous

Nick: I am not

Kevin: ok Mr. Jealous Mc Jealous

(nick gives him a look)

(Scene changes to Stella, Macy and Kelsey come walking in the front door)

Kelsey: That was the best movie ever !!

Stella: Yea it was !!

Macy: Loved it

(they walk upstairs and into the boys room were they are recording)

Nick: (singing into the microphone) When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes woooooo….yea

Joe: Ok that's a wrap

Kelsey: woooooo… that was awesome you guys (gives them a group hug)

Kevin: thanks we try to be awesome

Macy: I can't believe I'm actually in the Jonas brothers room ahhhh…(falls to the floor)

Kelsey: Dose she do that a lot

Stella: Almost every day

Kelsey: Hummm…cool

Nick: So how was the movie

Kelsey: Amazing

Nick: Nice so did you want to go see the dodgers game with me tonight

Kelsey: Well actually Stella, Macy and I were going to go ice skating tonight

Nick: (upset) well of course you where cause since you got here all it's been is Stella, Macy and I are doing this Stella, Macy and I are doing that where dose Nick come in (storms of across the room)

Kevin: Hey I'll go with you

(they all stare at him)

Kelsey: (concerned) Stella, Macy I think ya'll should go Kevin, Joe can we have a minute alone

Joe: Sure

Kevin: yea Kels

Stella: We'll talk to you later come on Macy

(they all start walking back down stairs)

Kelsey: (walks over were nick is sitting on his bed she sits down next to him) what's wrong Nicky

Nick: It's just ever since you got here you've been spending all this time with Stella and Macy I thought I used to be your favorite

Kelsey: (upset) NICHOLES JERRY LUCAS !! You still are my favorite

Nick: Well it sure hasn't felt like it this week

Kelsey: (leaning back on Nicks bed nick lays his head on her shoulder) It's just I've grown up and I need to hang around more girls my age listen how about tonight you, me, Joe and Kevin have a huge sleepover just like we used to

Nick: I'm feeling a little better

Kelsey: We could eat popcorn and all the candy we can until we puck

Nick: I like the sound off that

Kelsey: We could even invite Stella and Macy

( Nick gives her a look)

Kelsey: (looks down at her cousin now resting on her chest) That is if it's ok with you (running her fingers through his hair)

Nick: That sounds great

Kelsey: Awesome

(they give each other a hug)

(the scene changes to Nick and Kelsey sitting on the floor with Joe and Kevin on either side of them and Stella and Macy in the chairs)

(the scene on the TV is a little girl hovering over a little boy and a birthday cake)

_Kelsey: (age 5) come on Nicky you can do it blow out the candles_

(3 year old Nick looks at the camera)

_Kelsey: Come on Nicky _

Nick: You realize I had just started getting teeth in and you were telling me to blow out my candles out

Kelsey: Hey I had a lot of faith in you

_(Joe runs up and blows out the candles)_

Kelsey: Well I did until Joe got there

Stella: So Kelsey do you want to go ice skating

Kelsey: No I think I'm gonna spend the day with my favorite little cousin

Nick: Awesome


End file.
